A Burning Passion!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: Jaden is donw in his bed, crying, because Chazz beat him up. So, Burstinatrix merges with Alexis to scare the living daylights out of Chazz and make sure he never bothers the red boy again. Then Jaden starts a new relationship with both Alexis and Burstinatrix. How will it work out? See for yourselves! JadenxAlexisxBurstinatrix.


Hello everyone. I, WOLFWATCHER12 am here to present my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! threesome One-Shot fanfic. In this story, Jaden is having problems when he's constantly picked on by Chazz, while Alexis isn't looking. So, Burstinatrix decides to do something about it. She speaks to Alexis in her dream world and Alexis allows Burstinatrix to temporarily take over her body and scare the living daylights out of Chazz, and at the same time cheer him up by making love to him. So sit back and enjoy A Burning Passion!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX in any way. All rights go to 4K Media inc., Saban Brands and Kazuki Takahashi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This fanfiction contains strong language, blood, possession and so forth! If you are under the age of 18, don't read this story!<strong>

It was a nice peaceful day at Duel Academy, and Jaden Yuki had just exited his final class of the day, only while he was going back to his dorm he gets attacked by Chazz Princeton; his rival. For a long time, he hated Jaden and wanted to make sure he never showed his face around the school ever again. But all the while, Jaden did not let that bother him at all. But then, Chazz tripped him up with some kind of wire. Then a bucket of slime fell on Jaden's head, and then to add insult to injury, Chazz just hit jaden in the jaw really badly. He was so injured he was bleeding from the side of his face.

"HA HA! Got you, Slifer Slacker!" Chazz said as he insulted the boy in red.

"Chazz, why did you do this?!" Jaden demanded to know what Chazz's motive was for doing this misdeed.

"Okay, I'll tell you!" Chazz said as he was about to explain. "I never liked you at all Jaden. I hate you! I always thought that people like yourself don't belong here or anywhere in this world!" he kept insulting the red boy, and then he kept kicking him in the ribs. "I NEVER WANT YOU TO SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN, SLACKER! GET OUT!"

Jaden felt something swell up in his eyes, as if he was crying.

"GET OUT NOW, YOU FUCKER!" Chazz shouted and Jaden punched Chazz in the eye so badly, he countered the boy in black with a few mean words of his own.

"I'M NEVER GONNA LEAVE THIS SCHOOL, YOU BASTARD!" Jaden shouted as he did a uppercut like a boxer and then punched him in the eye again. "If there's one thing I have, it's something that can NEVER be taught! Spirit!" he kept on making Chazz see what an error he made. "That is something you will never understand! For the last many months, I tried to be your friend! But now you went and threw that all away! YOU TRAITOR!" he ran back to his dorm with tears flowing from his eyes and blood flowing from the side of his face. He then slammed the door to his room, and went to his bathroom to wash up.

"Man, what a horrible day for me." Jaden said as he got into the shower and pulled out an extra set of clothing which was the same as every Slifer Red uniform. The tears on his face were still flowing slowly, but he knew now that Chazz never wanted him around. "I can't believe that Chazz wanted me gone forever." he muttered to himself. "Dumb Princeton. I shouldn't have bothered with him anyway!" Jaden then punched a wall and hurt his hand int he process.

Then the spirit of Prof. Lyman Banner appeared. _"Jaden, what has happened to you?"_ he asked.

"Well, Banner. It's like this, Chazz beat me up and poured a bunch of slime on my head." Jaden replied. "And also, he kicked me in the ribs and wanted me to never show my face around here again. But, I gave him a black eye and ran off."

Banner gasped in dismay and horror. _"What nerve!"_ he retaliated. _"Sorry for saying that, Jaden."_

"It's okay, Banner. I'll get over it." Jaden said as he washed his hair. "And, to tell your the truth, I've never been so insulted before. And, I've also never been so sad and frustrated in all my life."

_"I agree with you on that one."_ Lyman said as he agreed.

"Glad you agree with me, Professor." Jaden replied. "Well, I don't know what to do. I feel like I need some time to myself for a while."

_"Take all the time you need."_ Lyman said as he left the bathroom all to Jaden. Then he went over to the deck and called some of them out for a meeting outside.

_"Everyone, this is getting out of hand."_ Lyman said to everyone in front of him. _"If we don't find a way to snap Jaden out of his 'funk' as he calls it, he'll be a nervous wreck for the rest of his life. Any ideas?"_ he asked.

Neos raised his hand, _"Well, we could get Chazz expelled from here."_ he stated.

_"I don't think that will work, Neos."_ stated Avian. _"Even if that happened, there's no chance that Jaden will be happy."_

_"Do you have a solution to this, Avian?"_ asked Sparkman.

_"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"_ asked Bubbleman.

Everyone all looked at the wind-powered Elemental Hero in inquire. Avian replied, _"Well I think we should get even with that Princeton, and without slime of course."_

_"Good choice,"_ Lyman agreed. _"But what sort of way?"_ he wondered and everyone was in thought about it. But then, the only female monster in Jaden's deck came down from the stairs. This was Elemental HERO Burstinatrix.

_"Don't the lot of you think you're going about this all wrong?"_ she asked feeling a little bothered. _"I was spying on that freak for a long time. And I never thought he would stoop this low."_

_"Burstinatrix, you were eavesdropping on him?"_ Lyman wondered. _"Where were the lot of us when this was happening?"_

_"Well, the lot of you, except for you Lyman, were lounging about like common tourists."_ the flame-manipulator stated as she told them what she did. _"I had to put something together for when he did this slime-bucket thing-a-ma-hooey."_

_"Like what?"_ asked Aquos the dolphin.

_"It's simple really."_ Burstinatrix said as he relayed the plan to the others. _"I make a deal with that blonde that Jaden hangs out with all the time."_

_"You mean Alexis?"_ Sparkman asked in shock.

_"Yes."_ Burstinatrix said and then she continued her plan. _"And after her and I make the deal, we scare Chazz out of his wits, to make sure he never bothers Jaden again."_

_"That does sound good."_ Lyman said. _"So, how are you going to get her to scare Chazz?"_

_"Well, I ask her if I can take over her body for a few minutes."_ the flame-manipulator said as she now had the ability to take over someones body.

The lot of them were shocked to hear how the plan was going to start out. _"WHAT!?"_ they all said in unison.

_"It seems like a good idea."_ Burstinatrix countered. _"Besides, you all know how much she can't stand Princeton! She doesn't even want him around her at all."_

The heroes were all agreeing with that statement. The were all puzzled but they all decided to go through with it.

_"Oh, go ahead."_ Lyman said as he let her do so with this plan.

_"Good luck."_ the heroes said as they wished her luck on this job.

_"Thanks."_ Burstinatrix said back to them as she went to find Alexis Rhodes.

We now see the said blonde walking around the campus for a while to clear her head. "Man, what a long day this is." she said to herself. Just then she felt a cold breeze on her back. "Whoa. Is it chilly in here?"

_"No, it's not cold in here,"_ Burstinatrix said as she appeared in front of the blonde.

"Huh? Wait a minute." Alexis said as she spotted the only female monster in Jaden's deck. "Aren't you Burstinatrix?"

_"Yep."_ Burstinatrix answered. _"I was looking for you, Alexis. I need your help."_

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Alexis asked.

_"Jaden's feeling frustrated today."_ Brustinatrix said much to the blonde's shock. _"Chazz Princeton wanted him out of the school so badly he poured slime over his head and kicked him in the ribs. He even said a bad word at him. The 'F' word."_

Alexis gasped as she heard about what Chazz had done. "Kicking Jaden and pouring slime over him? That is so immature, even for him! He's so busted!"

_"I know that."_ Burstinatrix replied. _"Which is why I need you to help me get back at him. I've been spying on him for a long time now, and I think you and I should scare him out of his wits."_

"Scare him?" Alexis wondered. "Okay, tell me more."

_"Very well."_ Burstinatrix said as she finished. _"So, all I have to do is take over your body for a few minutes and frighten Chazz so badly, he end up crying for his mother."_ she and Alexis began to agree to this.

"Wait, you want me to possess me for a while and frighten Chazz?" Alexis wondered. "Okay, I'm in!"

_"Great, so let's go somewhere quite and then I will tell you how I can possess you."_

"Got it." Alexis said as she went with the flame manipulator to find a place to take over.

A few minutes later, they found the perfect spot to keep hidden until the time would be right to scare the boy in black. It was in the woods, by the beach that they set up shop for the trap.

"Okay, it's all set up." Alexis said as she got ready. Then she turned her attention to Burstinatrix. "Okay, so how do you possess me?" the blonde asked.

_"It's simple really."_ Burstinatrix said as she was about to show Alexis how it work. _"I just enter through your mouth and then after that I try to get myself connected to you."_

"Okay, and from there, you make a scary voice that will make Chazz running for his life." Alexis added.

_"Yes."_ Burstinatrix said as she got ready to execute the plan.

"Let's d_o it!_" the two said in unison. Burstinatrix got into a cloud-like form and entered Alexis' mouth went down her throat and started to make her do all sorts of crazy movements. The flame manipulator even made the blonde start to shake her body in a jello like way. But then she finally got control of her.

"Hmm, alright." Burstinatrix said as her voice came out of Alexis' mouth. "Y'know Alexis, you got a really nice body." she complemented the blonde.

The blonde's voice came through her head. _"Thanks, I'm glad you think so. Now, let's go scare us a Princeton."_ she said deviously.

"Oh, yeah." Burstinatrix said seductively.

We now see Chazz walking all by himself, it was then that he noticed something rustling in the bushes. "Hmm?" he wondered what could be causing it. And while he was wondering all of a sudden...BAM! The possessed blonde came out of the bush wearing a disguise. The disguise was a big black robe and mask that hid the face. The gloves were looking like those of a skeleton. and she even had a sword in her hands.

"Chazz Princeton, you have made a terrible mistake!" said the disguised one wearing a voice-changer mask. "I have come here to eliminate you from existence!" she waved the sword at the bottom of the Princeton boy's chin, and it looked like she was about to cut his head off.

Cazz was very frightened by this turn of events. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!?" he asked frantically.

"You have humiliated Jaden Yuki, and because of that you must suffer the consequences!" the disguised possessor said in a more frightening voice. "You are not allowed to go near the one called Alexis Rhodes EVER again! If you do, I will hunt you down and rip you to shreds!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please leave me alone! DON'T KILL ME!" Chazz freaked out. "Okay, I'll do what you want! I'll stay away from Jaden and stop insulting him behind his back and his friends too! Just don't kill me!" he panicked and then the possessor went over to him.

"Very well then, I shall leave you alone." the possessed one said as she took the blade away from Chazz's chin and let him leave off.

Unknown to Chazz, Alexis/Burstinatrix removed the mask and ditched the clothes. then she ran all the way back to the Slifer dorm to see how Jaden was. But before she left, she picked up the keys that Chazz had dropped before he ran away. "Hmm, this must be the keys to his 'paradise'. What did he call it? Uh...Che Chazz. Right."

_"Well, looks like Jaden's gonna have a new place to sleep in tonight."_ Alexis said while she spoke in thoughts.

"Okay, looks like Jaden is just fine." Burstinatrix said as she looked with a set binoculars. "Now, I can get out of your body through your belly button, but you might feel some tingling in yourself."

_"Okay, let's go for it."_ Alexis said as she let Burstinatrix get out of her navel as quickly as possible. Then as she slid out her vapor self, Alexis started to feel a bubbling sensation inside of her bowels. Alexis then let out a noise that no one would ever hear her make. "UUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" She let out a big burp, and then covered her mouth blushing a very bright red. "Whoa, excuse me." she said excusing herself for the noise she made.

_"Now, that that's settled, let's go help the boy in need."_ Burstinatrix said she floated towards the door, and then the blonde ran toward it.

"I don't think he knows we're here yet." Alexis whispered just quiet enough so Jaden would not hear them. "Let's sneak in quietly." she instructed.

"Hmm." Burstinatrix nodded her head as she let Alexis open the door silently to tip-toe inside. Alexis sat herself beside Jaden, and shook his arm to wake him up.

Jaden began to stir, and then rubbed his eyes to see who woke him up. As his eyes started to get clear, he saw the blonde girl sitting next to him. "Oh, hi Alexis. When did you get here?" he asked.

"A few seconds ago." Alexis replied. "You left the door unlocked. I came here to check up on you."

"Really?" Jaden said as he rubbed his eyes again. "You heard about Chazz beating me up an pouring slime on me?"

"Yeah. I did hear about it." Alexis stated. "Burstinatrix informed me of what Chazz did, so she and I decided to get back at him."

"What?" Jaden said as he was puzzled about what she said. "You AND the only female monster in my deck worked together? Well, what did you and her do?" he asked.

"Well, I let her take over my body for a while, and then her and I scared Chazz out of his wits so badly, he's probably running for his momma right now."

"Really?" Jaden wondered. "Wow, I had no idea that Burstinatrix could take over a persons body." he confessed that really had no idea that would work for her.

_"I have many talents."_ Burstinatrix said as she made herself visible.

"Now, I know that you're upset." Alexis said as she ruffled Jaden's hair, trying to cheer him up. "But listen, it's not the end of your life. Don't let a jerk like Chazz make you so sad." she told him soothingly as she held him in her arms. "You'll be alright."

Jaden looked up at the blonde duelist and felt his face turning red. "You think so?" he asked as he left the warmth of Alexis' embrace.

"Yes." Alexis replied. Then Burstinatrix rubbed Jaden's back, and the boy in red let his tears out on Alexis' breasts. "Hey, how about you move into the remodeled part of the Slifer drom that Chazz once called his paradise."

"Really?" Jaden wondered.

"Yeah." Burstinatrix added. "And don't worry. Alexis and I can make you feel a little better."

"How?" Jaden wondered again.

"Her and I are gonna make love to you." Alexis stated as she escorted Jaden down the spot she had been staying at ever since she left her dorm.

A few minutes later, Jaden got settled into his new surroundings, took his jacket off then sat down on Alexis' bed to relax. "Wow, this bed is soft."

"I'm glad you like it." Alexis said as she came out wearing a purple bra and panties. "Now then, let's make you happy." she cooed as Burstinatrix came over and the sparks started to rise.

Alexis engaged Jaden in a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before she opened her mouth and gave Jaden the access he desired from her, and took the opportunity, swirling his tongue with hers. It sped up a little bit, and then Alexis massaged Jaden's tongue herself as it became more intense then ever. And finally it was Burstinatrix's turn fo that sort of thing. She began doing the same thing Alexis did to Jaden, but with more pressure. She had to break because she did not want to let Jaden suffer from lack of oxygen. The two ladies let the perfect legs be near the boy as they unhooked his belt and pulled his pants off showing his boxers which looked like they had palm trees on them. Jaden and Alexis kissed again, and the blonde began to moan in excitement. She decided to make out with Burstinatrix, and to her it felt so good she could'ave fallen into a pool of coolant. Burstinatrix helped Alexis unhook her bra revealing her perfectly round breasts that seemed soft enough to rub.

"Wow, Lex, you're boobs are so nice." Burtsinatrix said seductively as she began to rub the blondes naked chest. Alexis began to moan pleasurably again, and realized that she had never in all her life felt this good.

"Right back at ya, Burstinatrix." Alexis said as she felt something rising in her. She then rubbed the female HERO monster in a place that made her comfortable.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, Yeah!" Burstinatrix said as she started to feel a little moan come out of her mouth. Jaden knew he was enjoying this for the whole time he was in there. Burstinatrix came and let Alexis lick her love juice.

"Mmmm, that's really good." Alexis said seductively as she winked at her and Jaden.

A few minutes later...

Jaden was really sweaty as he just finished making love to his two ladies, granted that one of them was one of his monsters. And the other was his classmate.

"Wow...That was...Hot!" Jaden said as he felt excited.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Burstinatrix said as she rubbed Jaden's head along with the blonde. "Did you like it too, Alexis?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was really fun." Alexis replied. "So, Jaden what do you want us to do?"

"Well, Syrus and Hassleberry will be hanging out in the Ra Dorm tonight." Jaden stated. "I think we could have some fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Alexis asked then it was clear that she knew what Jaden was talking about. She then flicked his nose and said, "Oh, I think once was enough mister."

(A/N: I was also inspired by the fanfic called Leaving. Look for that fanfic and review it.)

"Okay." Jaden said as he giggled a little bit. "So, what do you say we think of what to do tomorrow?"

"Fair enough." Burstinatrix agreed as she let Jaden fall asleep on Alexis' breasts. "I'll go back to the deck and try to rest. Good night you both."

"Good night burst." the two said as they embraced.

The next morning, Jaden woke up to see Alexis smiling over him. "Good morning, Jay."

"Morning, Lex." Jaden said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "SO, anything in mind for today?" he asked.

"Well, how about you and I see how things are since Burstinatrix and I scared Chazz?"

"Good idea, babe." Jaden said as he was. They noticed that Chazz was cowering in the corner, because he felt like he was visited by the actual Grim Reaper himself. Everyone was feeling worried, but Jaden told them, "The Reaper's gone now. And this time, he won't be coming back." he said as he held up his fist. Much to everyone's astonishment they were relieved to hear that The Grim Reaper had gone and would not be heard from again.

"Well, I think you and I should go on a date sometime." Jaden said to his new girlfriend. "What do you say?"

"That's alright with me, handsome." said Alexis as she winked at him, then she leaned in in kissed him right on the lips. Everyone saw this and found to be quite glaring. Jaden and Alexis were off to a good start, and it would be the best life Jaden would ever have with Alexis as his lover.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you all enjoyed that threesome between Jaden, Alexis and Burstinatrix just like I did. Please send your reviews in the comment below and I salute you one and all!<p>

Please read, review and follow.


End file.
